1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved metal end fitting for a crossarm brace and more particularly to an extruded metal end fitting wherein spring action of opposite legs forming a dovetail recess is effective to secure and clamp the end fitting permanently in place on an elongated wooden brace extending between a crossarm and a utility pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric utility poles having crossarms at the upper end are commonly supported by elongated diagonal braces extending upwardly and outwardly from the pole to opposite sides of the crossarm. These braces are usually made of high grade wood and a wide variety of metal end fittings have been provided for interconnecting opposite ends of the brace to the pole and crossarm respectively. Crossarm braces and connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,571, 2,906,379, 2,662,620, 2,283,943, 1,815,598, Italian Pat. No. 584,809, Swiss Pat. No. 334,776, French Pat. No. 1,019,131 and Australian Pat. No. 210,479.